


Dirty Talk

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tells Dean just how much he wants to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

Fingers brushing over the hunter's arms he leaned in to breath at his neck. He could feel the human trembling under his touch, like Dean knew what he wanted. Like he was anticipating it. But he could not just drag him off like this, not with both Bobby and Sam so close by. Within ears reach expecting them to stay and help.

Yet still he toyed with him, his grace slowly moving along the inside of Dean's thighs. Teasing and tormenting him.

"Cas…?" it came out as a shaky whisper of a question. Like he knew that this was wrong, that they should both not be doing this but he could not push him away.

"Dean…" the angel was just as breathless, trying to keep discreet. His eyes wandered to where the others were sitting around an old tome. Both unaware of the lust coming from the pair.

"We shouldn't…" he trailed off, biting his lip as he pressed back against the other, his eyes falling closed as he just enjoyed the feeling. How Castiel's breath felt on the skin of his neck, and the way his grace just kept teasing the inside of his thighs. Brushing up along between his legs. One of the angels hands held his hands behind his back, grasping them tight. The other slowly moving up along Dean's chest, feeling it rise and fall as he took a deep breath.

"I know…but I can't help myself. I just want to bend you over right here and fuck you. Tear your clothes from your body and let them see that you are mine. Take you hard and fast until the only thing you remember is my name. My name and my touch. The way I feel inside of you. Make love to you slow and sweet until your throat is raw from screaming with pleasure. Plug you up full of my come so you'll be walking around with it inside you all day…If I could I would do it until your swollen with my child. But I think just the look on your face after hours of fucking with your entire body aching from the pleasure of being with me is enough to keep me satisfied."

Castiel's voice was deep and rasping in his ear, full of lust and desire for his charge. His knees felt weak as he listened to everything that the angel said, cursing that he was such a quick learner, picking up on how to make the hunter's heart flutter in his chest. Make his cock hard enough that he felt like his pants were too painfully tight. It felt like his entire body was on fire for the other man and he just wanted to collapse into his arms and beg him to go through with it. To just take him right there.

Right in front of his brother and Bobby.

He knew it was wrong but fuck he just needed to feel the angel inside him.

Resting his head back on the others shoulder he took a deep breath. "Take me to our room. Now. Or I swear I'll rip the clothes off you and ride you nice and hard. Fuck take me to the car if we need to, just take me."

In seconds before either Sam or Bobby could comment they were gone outside, the only people able to hear Dean's screams being the local wildlife.


End file.
